eyevea_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
V1.2.5
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.2.5 is an incremental patch and addresses many issues with quests, UI, and gameplay. We have also introduced some changes to the Veteran system to make it more solo-friendly. We have implemented some small performance improvements that may result in better FPS for some. Please note that is part of an ongoing effort to resolve client performance issues, and we are working on additional improvements and fixes as well. We understand how much frustration this causes, and it remains our number one priority. BIG CHANGES / UPDATES / NEW FEATURES Veteran Rank Changes Phase 1 of our Veteran gameplay changes begins with this patch, the first in a series of changes we'll be making to improve the post-50 experience overall. We've lowered the difficulty of the second and third alliance zones to bring them more in lines with zones from 1-50. You'll be able to continue soloing through them more easily than before, though they'll still be challenging. We have much more information about Veteran System changes on the way, so make sure to watch our site for updates. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War General *Fixed an issue where you could not repair another wall or door if you were in the process of repairing another wall or door, and it went to full health. *Flaming Oil can no longer be used to damage other player characters through walls. *The new Alliance War Bounty quests have been reworked so quest progress/kill credit will now be shared amongst your group. *Implemented a fix that will marginally reduce the server lag while in Cyrodiil. Audio General *Fixed an issue if melee and spell sounds would play simultaneously, the melee sounds would have a slight delay. Combat & Gameplay Templar *Restoring Light **Honor the Dead will now properly return magicka if your target is healed to over 50% health. Guilds *Fighters Guild **Silver Bolts: Fixed an issue where this ability would proc 100% of the time against werewolves specifically in werewolf form. Crafting & Economy General *You will now receive inspiration while extracting Veteran Rank 11 and 12 glyphs. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons *Vaults of Madness **Mind of Madness: Fixed an issue where Gasteau would not speak to you to advance the quest. Veteran Dungeons *Veteran Darkshade Caverns **Fixed an issue with the Dwemer Gauntlet that would allow you to kill and loot monsters repeatedly without completing the gauntlet. Miscellaneous General *Fixed an issue where some visual effects and abilities were reducing your game’s performance. *Fixed an issue where some self-targeted ability effects were sticking around permanently. Quests Auridon *To Firsthold: You will no longer be blocked from turning in this quest if you complete and turn in the quests “Breaking the Barrier” and “Sever All Ties.” *Silent Village: Fixed an issue where the bears associated with this quest would not follow you after they were bound. *Eye of the Ancients: You can now pick up the Maomer Captain’s Welkynd Stone. Coldharbour *The Soul-Meld Mage: Fixed an issue where you could not interact with the rubble to advance this quest. Glenumbra *Rally Cry: Fixed an issue where you could not interact with Shaza. Main Quest *Castle of the Worm: Cadwell and the Slaves will now respawn if they become stuck. *God of Schemes: Fixed an issue where your soul would not appear in the Colored Rooms. We also fixed an issue that was causing Molag Bal’s health to stay at 0%. Shadowfen *And Throw Away the Key: Jurni will now appear so you can complete the quest step “Take Medical Supplies to the Tower.” Stonefalls *Shattering Mirror: The Altar is no longer blocked by an invisible object. *Protecting the Hall: You will no longer be blocked on the quest step “Defend the Hall” if you kill the monsters too quickly. Stormhaven *Azura’s Relics: Vaermina’s Weaver will no longer despawn unexpectedly. UI General *Fixed an issue where the XP bar would not update after completing a quest. **Note: if you were affected by this issue, you were still receiving all earned XP. This was strictly a visual UI issue. *Fixed an issue where you could not bind any functions to mouse buttons 4 and 5 on the Razer Naga and Logitech Wireless Mice. Grouping *Group members who attempt to enter a different copy of the same dungeon as their groupmates would be kicked out of the dungeon with no messaging. There is now a UI message to explain why you were kicked out. Category:Patches